


Sick Days - Ianto

by shayasar



Series: Sickdays [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Ianto was sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days - Ianto

A loud sneeze echoed through the Hub, followed by a groan and a sniffling sound. 

It was loud enough to make Jack stand up from behind his desk and pop his head out of his office. Tosh and Owen both sat behind their stations, busily typing away, working on whatever projects they were working on. A glance to the left revealed Gwen also sitting behind her desk, looking intently at her monitor. When Jack let his gaze wonder, he found the source of the sneeze. Ianto was just blowing his nose, looking completely miserable. 

Deciding his paperwork could wait for the moment, Jack strolled towards Ianto's station, his hands stuffed into his pant pockets. 

Ianto was just throwing his used tissue into the bin and grabbed for another file on his desk, when Jack stopped behind his lover, gently putting his hands on Ianto's shoulders. The young man jumped in his seat, drawing in a sharp breath which ended in a coughing fit. 

"Whoa Ianto. Easy there!" Rubbing his hand over Ianto's back, Jack tried to soothe the young man. 

"If you could just stop creeping up on me, I wouldn't jump out of my skin," Ianto croaked and cleared his throat, finishing with another sneeze. 

"You're sick." 

"I admire your observation skills, Jack," Ianto stated annoyed and pulled another tissue out of the box. 

"Cranky, are we?" 

"You would be as well, if your brain is seeping out of your nose." 

"You were fine yesterday when we went to bed," Jack said, ignoring the snarky remark of his lover. Carding his fingers gently through Ianto's short strands he used his other hand to feel if the young man was running a temperature as well. "I want Owen to check you over and then you're going home!" He ordered when he realized the young man was burning up. Looping his arm around Ianto's waist, he pulled him to a stand, getting more worried by the second when Ianto stumbled and groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead. 

"Damn Jack, a little warning would be nice, next time." Feeling dizzy with the world dancing in front of his eyes, while his brain tried to hammer its way out of his skull, Ianto was grateful for the strong arms wrapped around him. But he wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. "It's just a cold, Jack. I'm fine. Just stop swinging me around and I can go through the rest of the paperwork without feeling the urge to vomit." 

"You are far from fine, young man. You are burning up and you can barely stand on your own." 

"Stop treating me like a child!" 

"Then stop acting as one." Jack wasn't having any of this. Ianto was going home and if he had to drag him there. Sighing, he tried for reason one last time and turned Ianto, so he could look him in the eyes. Cupping his lover's face with his hands, he gently stroked the hot skin with his thumbs. "You don't have to do this, Yan. Even you are allowed to get sick; the world won't end because you didn't finish the paperwork. And I really don't like to see you dragging yourself around the Hub when you should be in bed and get better. Please Ianto, let Owen take a look at you and then I'll drive you home, okay?" Jack watched with relief when the defiant expression of the young man changed to surrender. Sliding his arm around the slim waist again, he helped Ianto to the medical bay, surprised when Owen was already waiting for them. 

"You weren't exactly quiet while talking to teaboy," the doctor explained and helped Jack to settle Ianto onto the examination table. It took only a few minutes to check Ianto's temperature, blood pressure and various other vitals before Owen stepped back. "It's just the common cold, so I prescribe bed rest, lots of sleep and you need to drink a lot of fluids. I’ll give you some mucolytic syrup and some pills to bring the fever down, but your body can deal with this on its own." 

"Are you sure it's nothing to worry about?" Jack was absently playing with the strands at Ianto's neck, where his hand rested and looked worriedly at Owen. 

"Yes Jack, I'm sure. He has just a bloody cold. Let him rest and he will pounce on you again in a few days." Owen shook his head, since he had died Jack had become overly protective of his team, especially Ianto. It seemed the relationship was really not just what Owen had thought about it - they weren't just fuck buddies. 

"I will be fine Jack," Ianto now spoke up as well, patting Jack's belly reassuringly, proving his point with another sneeze. 

"Okay then, let's get you into bed." 

"I thought I should rest," Ianto smirked, but his tease ended with a cough. 

"And that's what you will do." Helping Ianto from the table, he slid his arm around his waist and the both of them made their way up to the main area again. Jack smiled, when Toshiko walked out of his office, his greatcoat over her arm, Ianto's jacket in her hand. 

"Why don't you stay with Ianto for the rest of the day? We can call you if something comes up." Handing the coats over, she gave Jack a genuine smile which he answered gratefully with one of his own patented Harkness smiles. 

"Thank you Tosh. Don't stay too long and when you go home just switch the rift monitor over to Ianto's flat, okay?" Smiling again when the Japanese woman nodded, they made their way out of the Hub. Jack had noticed how Ianto had gotten heavier in his arms with each passing second and the Welsh man was unusually quiet. He had to be really out of it. 

The drive to Ianto's flat was a silent one and Jack glanced over to the young man on the passenger seat. Ianto had pulled his jacket tightly around himself and was shivering occasionally. Shaking his head, Jack thought what a stubborn idiot his lover was, but he put his hand on the other man's thigh, stroking it gently. 

When they arrived at the flat, Jack quickly half walked, half carried his lover into the flat and straight into the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. Using his perfected skills of undressing someone, Ianto was out of his suit and in his pyjamas in no time and tugged safely under the duvet. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep, curling into a ball under the covers. 

Smiling, Jack stroked a few sweaty strands from Ianto's forehead before bending down and pressing a kiss to it. He fumbled the pills and the syrup Owen gave him from his pocket and put it on the bedside table. With one last glance at the sleeping figure in the bed, Jack left the bedroom and closed the door. Pulling his greatcoat from his shoulders, he made his way to the living room, throwing the coat over one of the chairs. 

He wasn't really sure, what to do with himself now that Ianto was sleeping, so he flopped himself down on the couch and reached for the remote. He could as well use the free afternoon to get some rest. The last few days had been really busy, not a night they hadn't had to head out. Jack had always spared one of his team, but Ianto had insisted on going with him every time so it was probably no surprise that the young man was coming down with a cold now. Running around in the pouring rain two days ago surely hadn't helped in that respect either. 

Zapping through the channels, Jack was reminded why it was boring to watch TV in the afternoon: A lot of stupid shows, but nothing interesting. His gaze wandered then over to Ianto's impressive DVD collection and he smiled when his look fell on the collector's book for the Indiana Jones movies. Reckoning he could do with a silly adventure movie, he got up and put the first DVD into the player. 

* 

He was half way through the film, when he heard footsteps in the hallway and a moment later Ianto padded into the living room, the duvet around his shoulders like a cape. His hair stood up in every direction and Jack thought he looked just adorable. He smiled when the young man went straight to the couch and snuggled to his side, using Jack's lap as a pillow. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

"Don't like to sleep alone," Ianto murmured, pulling the duvet tighter around himself. 

Jack grinned and started to card his fingers through Ianto's tousled hair. He had no way to know how Ianto had been as a kid, but he would bet his greatcoat on it, that it was similar to how he was acting now. The slightly pouty expression on his face was making him younger than he really was and Jack enjoyed seeing this side of his lover. Ianto was too young to be all grown up all the time and if it needed a cold to bring out his childish side, Jack wasn't really happy about it, but he wouldn't complain either. 

"Stop looking at me as if I'm some cute little teddybear." Ianto suddenly griped and poked Jack's leg. 

Jack laughed at being caught out and ruffled through Ianto's hair. "Do you have any idea, just how cute you are when you're all moody and cranky?" 

"Glad you enjoy me being sick," came the grumpy reply. 

"I don't enjoy you being sick, but you looking cute and adorable." 

Ianto just groaned and pulled the duvet over his head, effectively cutting Jack's view off. 

"Hey, that's not fair." 

"No, you teasing me is not fair." 

Jack pulled the duvet back and smiled at Ianto's pouty expression. 

"You need to do this more often." 

Ianto looked at him confused. "What? Get ill?" 

"No, letting your guard down. Yan, you're only 24 years old, you are way too grown up all the time. This is the first time I see a more childish side of you and I like it." 

"You like me being all pouty and cranky?" 

"You know what I mean. You can be all mature and grown up at work, hell you need to be. But try to loosen up a little when you're off duty, Torchwood has already taken so much from you, I have taken so much from you." Jack grew all serious now, a sad glance stealing itself in his eyes. "Promise me you will enjoy your life more." 

Ianto stared at him for a moment, pondering how to react to that, but settled for a genuine smile in the end. 

"You know, this is hardly the kind of conversation to have with a fever cooked mind, but I tell you something." Wriggling one hand out from under the duvet, he cupped Jack's face with it. "I'm enjoying my life and you're the reason for that. And hey, at least one of us needs to be the adult in this relationship." Smiling smugly at his partner, Ianto hoped he had driven his point home and was rewarded with a blinding smile. 

"You are one cheeky brat." 

"See, not so mature after all." 

Jack laughed and bent down to press a kiss to Ianto's lips, relieved to feel the fever had receded a bit. 

When they parted Ianto looked worriedly at him. "Maybe we shouldn't do that, I don't want you to catch my cold." 

"Don't worry, I don't get sick. Now let me get your meds and..." 

"I've already taken them before coming here." 

"Now that's a well-behaved patient," Jack grinned and resumed carding through Ianto's hair.

“I’m just sick of being sick.”

“And it’s only the first day.”

Ianto just groaned and pressed his face to Jack’s belly. “Did you really have to remind me of that?”

Chuckling, Jack patted Ianto on the shoulder. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I know.” Rolling back, Ianto looked up at Jack’s face and smiled before his face distorted and a big yawn escaped.

“Okay, that’s it; you’re off to bed again.” Jack started to shuffle to take Ianto back to bed, but a hand on his thigh stopped him.

“I told you, I don’t like to sleep alone. I’m perfectly comfortable here.”

Settling back, Jack stroked over Ianto’s hair. He just didn’t seem to get enough of that soft hair between his fingers. “You sure?” Smiling when his lover nodded, he pushed one hand under the duvet and rested it on Ianto’s belly, starting to stroke soothing circles. “Do you want me to turn the TV off?”

“No, it’s alright. Just keep staring at Harrison Ford’s ass. He’s way too old for you anyway.”

“I don’t need his ass, I have yours.” Wriggling his eyebrows, Jack laughed when he was presented with one of Ianto’s patented eye rolls. “Now, try to get some sleep.”

It took some time for Jack to avert his eyes from Ianto again, when the young man had closed his blue ones. Only when he felt slow, even breaths lifting his hand on Ianto’s belly regularly, he glanced back at the TV, smiling when just at that moment Indy bent over and Jack got a good look at his ass.

FIN**


End file.
